The Wolf of Heroes: Full Moon
by BrassB1R
Summary: Something strange starts happening on full moons, and Steve has taken notice. However, when he encounters a wolf on one of these nights, his world changes. What will happen to Steve and his new companion? Maybe the unexpected will happen? Who knows, it's up to you to find out (provided that I write the chapters to begin with). Keeping it T for now, maybe change to M later on?


**Hello there. I have written pieces in the past, but I've deleted them. I was ashamed of them. No plans to continue. The one I did continue was at the tail end of 6th grade. What year was that, the 2012-2013 school year? Holy hell it's been awhile.**

 ** _ASSUME I DREW ALL PROMOTIONAL ART FOR THIS FANFICTION, UNLESS OTHERWISE CREDITED._**

Shining in the moonlight, the water in front of Steve's house stood quiet. The entire area around his house was clear, no mobs in sight. Steve used that rare opportunity to stand outside his front door and admire the stars.

 _A full moon,_ Steve thought, _how lovely._

Every full moon, Steve had noticed, mobs who normally would chase him into his house every night, suddenly disappeared, almost as if it was an exotic form of hibernation. He didn't give it much thought, though, as long as he was safe.

He approached the calm river in front of his house, his bag on his back and his burning torch in hand. He got on his knees when he met the shore and started gathering water in his bucket.

Steve preferred to take advantage of any given situation he was presented with. This time, he would gather more water for drinking, as he lost a good chunk of his drinking water during the tail end of the last full moon.

Steve carried the water back to his house and set his supplies a few meters in front of his house. There, he set down some wood and set it on fire, and while he waited for the fire to gain more volume, he started to filter the water.

However, as Steve was doing his tasks, minding his own business, there was a creature in the vicinity that he didn't account for, or expect.

 _Grrrrrrrrrr_

Steve looked around, with his arm clutching his bag as he searched for his iron pickaxe. He left his sword in his house, since he never needed it during previous full moons. Although he would encounter mobs sometimes, they never would do anything on these nights. This time, he thought, could be different.

A shiver crawled down his spine, as he cautiously creeped around, pickaxe in the offense in his right hand. He felt like he was being watched, but he didn't see anything in sight. The fire didn't help either, as he couldn't see past a few meters. Despite these circumstances, he grabbed a nearby stick with his free hand and put the tip in the fire until it lit up. He used the ember on the stick as a temporary light source, since he didn't have any torches on hand. He hadn't plan on straying far from the visual range of the fire tonight. He beat himself over not being prepared as he probed into the darkness.

"Hello?" His voice came out crusty and dry. He wasn't prepared to speak, with his mouth dry due to lack of hydration. Strangely, he received a hiss as a response, and he became intrigued, but mostly scared. He looked around in panic, stepping back as an attempt to distance himself from this hidden creature.

 _Where was this hiss coming from?_

He began to panic, not knowing the source of the hiss. He wondered what it could be. It could've been a zombie, possibly a spider, or worse, a creeper coming to destroy his property. Out of instinct, he swung his pickaxe straight in front of him. He hit air, and he exhaled a sigh of relief. It wasn't a zombie or a creeper, but it could possibly be a spider. He swung down low to make sure. He felt something at the end of the pickaxe, but during the next moment he felt something on top of him as he fell to the ground, teeth digging into his neck as he dropped his pickaxe beside him.

Steve screamed into the empty air as he dug the ember stick into the fur of the creature on top of him. _Fur?_ This couldn't be right. Did spiders have fur? He fought many kinds of spiders, but none of them had this much fur. Something was off here.

Steve scrambled away from the creature in shock as it howled in pain, its right torso newly accessorized with the ember stick. The stick dug deep into the side of this monster, potentially puncturing an organ. Blood trickled from the open wound as the creature fell to the ground.

Steve looked at the creature in front of him, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness surrounding him. This creature was very similar to a wolf. The face and body resembled a wolf at first glance, but looking closer at the eyes told Steve that this was no ordinary wolf. He wasn't able to notice until now that there were no pupils in the eyes, almost as if they glowed a milky white in the dead of night. It stared up at Steve while he recovered from his shock.

Despite the shiver that shot down his spine when he stared into the eyes of the wolf, he felt bad about hurting this animal, and he wanted to help this creature, whatever it was.

However, when Steve stood up, he felt very lopsided and lightheaded, and then he realized that he was bleeding profusely. He needed to get some major medical attention quick. He ran the few meters back to his bag, grabbed the bag, and started shuffling around for his first aid supplies. He grabbed a spare iron pickaxe and set the metal part in the charcoal of the fire next to him before resuming to grab some cloths and a bandage. He dabbed a piece of a cloth into the water bucket and started to clean the blood off his neck. He was very lucky that the animal didn't create a deep wound, or else he wouldn't have made it this long. After he cleaned the wound, he grabbed the handle of the iron pickaxe and pressed it against his wound.

While Steve proceeded to cauterize his wound, he grabbed his bandages and started to unravel it. Screaming in pain from the second and third degree burns he was receiving, he quickly removed the pickaxe from his neck and wrapped his neck quickly. He was in worse pain now that he had a huge burn on his neck, but at least he isn't bleeding anymore. He slumped himself down, panting from the pain he put himself through. He was so focused on himself that he didn't notice the animal crawled itself next to Steve.

 _Oh yeah, speak of the devil._

Steve removed the stake from the side of the wolf, then cleaned the wounds with a clean rag. There wasn't as much bleeding as Steve's wound, but Steve knew that something inside was punctured. It was possible that the lungs or the heart was punctured, but the animal didn't show any signs of that being the case. Most likely it was the stomach or the liver that was punctured, but either way it was most likely to die in a matter of a few days.

Steve wrapped the wound up with as much care as he did with his, before leading the wolf inside his house, completely disregarding his items left outside. He was completely exhausted that he forgot the wolf was there when he fell asleep almost immediately on his bed. The wolf waited a minute or so after Steve fell asleep before it stretched, standing up in the process.

* * *

 _What a dumbass,_ the wolf thought. _He felt bad for me that he decided to leave me to my own devices in his house._

The wolf, ignoring the pain that it was in, explored the house of Steve. It dug all around, generally curious about the layout of Steve's house. The house was bigger on the inside than it appeared. There were multiple floors descending into the earth, holding many multi-purpose rooms. There were many chests filled with items that Steve had mined in the past, an entire library, and even an armor room. However, the wolf wasn't here to steal the riches of Steve. Instead, the wolf walked past and ignored the vast array of rooms in favor of one room, on the bottom floor, five stories down. When it found the room, the wolf wagged its tail.

The room was quite small, with a few empty chests along the walls. However, the main attraction, that this wolf had been looking for, for about a few months at this point, stood in the center of the room. A nether portal stood in the dark room, barely illuminated by the purple portal leading into the nether. There was a quiet hum coming from the portal, which drew the wolf closer and closer to the portal, until it stood directly in front of it. The wolf exhaled deeply as it took its first step into the portal.

 _Man, being a wolf does have its benefits,_ the wolf thought as it ventured into the portal to hell itself.

* * *

"W-wha?" Steve woke up to sunlight beaming on him, shining directly on his eyes. He groaned as he sat up in his bed and rubbed his neck, almost forgetting about last night until the sharp pain in the side of his neck reminded him. He winced before standing up, stretching his arms behind his head, and proceeded to the kitchen, where he pulled out a piece of steak and an apple from his food chest. He sat down at a table, minding his own business, eating his meat and fruit.

It felt like something was missing, as if he was forgetting something. He wasn't able to remember what happened after he tended to his wounds, but he shrugged it off and resumed eating.

Because Steve was still half-asleep and groggy, he didn't notice the figure, about his height, leaning against the doorway, watching and observing him eat.

However, it came to Steve's full attention when the figure called out his name in a deep, husky voice. Steve almost choked on a large piece of steak when he heard this strange voice. Steve looked up at the doorway, and he suddenly froze. Multiple chills ran down his spine as he couldn't help but stare into the lifeless eyes of this figure, as he realized who was watching him, and to a certain degree, what he had forgotten.

"W-w-whaaaaaa?" Steve couldn't believe it was him.

"Yes, it's me."

 **Woooooo! I haven't written a fanfiction in awhile. I hope this is a good prompt, hopefully you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy coming up with the ideas. I have multiple theories on how this story can go, but hopefully I make a good choice with which path I take. I don't know what's going to happen as much as the reader, but I have an idea. Stay tuned, and hopefully I don't end up abandoning this story. ;)**


End file.
